Stupid Fly
by Bubblina Gumdrop
Summary: Gloyd discovers a fly in his house. What does he do to get rid of it? This is the first story I have made so please don't be to hard on me.


**Hi! I'm Bubblina! I'm new at fanfiction so please don't hate me too much for this story. Anyways in this story Gloyd has a little... problem.**

**Gloyd: What kind of 'problem'?**

**Me: Oh hi Gloyd! How have you been?**

**Gloyd: I repeat, what problem?!**

**Me: Did you get a new hat? It suits you well!**

**Gloyd: WHAT PROBLEM?!**

**Me: Enjoy the story and please read the authors note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

* * *

Gloyd was just sitting in his pumpkin home reading his prank book deciding on what prank to do the next day and on who. He was actually having a little trouble deciding because there was so many to choose from!

"Let's see... I could sneak into the castle and replace all of Vanellope's clothes with princess dresses! No... too many guards. Hmmm... I could pull prank calls on Taffyta! Nah, too simple plus I've already done that. Umm... I could put cotton candy mix in Rancis' shamp-"

Gloyd was cut off by a buzzing in his ear. He looked to his left to see a VERY annoying fly flying around. "Stupid fly", Gloyd muttered. He decided to ignore it but the fly kept buzzing in his ear and he couldn't stay focused on his pranks. When Gloyd opened the page with his biggest pranks, the fly landed on it and kept hopping around to the point where Gloyd couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!", Gloyd screamed. He opened a window and tried to shoo the fly out but the fly refused to go. It perched it self on top of Gloyd's trophy shelf and looked down at Gloyd. Gloyd then grabbed an orange pumpkin-shaped flyswatter and said "So you wanna do it the hard way huh? Well here comes Gloyd Orangeboar!"

He attempted to swat at the fly but the fly simply flew away. Since the fly had flown away Gloyd instead hit the shelf knocking all of his trophies down and denting a few of them. Gloyd didn't notice. He was focused on getting that fly. He kept chasing the fly around the room trying to hit it, but kept missing. After a few minutes of chasing that stupid fly around, it eventually found its way onto a lamp.

"Hehe, I finally got you." Gloyd smirked. He swung and knocked the lamp down, breaking it in the process. He smiled victoriously... until he saw the fly.

Gloyd screamed in frustration. Not only was he not able to get that stupid, annoying fly but it also seemed to be mocking Gloyd! Gloyd glared long and hard until he got an idea. He picked up a magazine and went to his phone.

Gloyd smirked evilly as he picked up his phone and made a call. "This is Gloyd Orangeboar and I would like to place an order for a number 13 please ( **AN: If anyone can tell me what this number has to do with a certain racer you get a pack of virtual bubblegum) **Yes please have it shipped to 175 Pumpkin Circle. How soon can you get it here?... An hour? That's great! Thank you!" Gloyd then hung up the phone and waited by the door, all the while smirking at the fly. The fly looked at Goyd in confusion.

_One Hour Later..._

Ding-Dong! The doorbell rang and Gloyd answered it. Outside the door was a gumdrop delivery man with a large package and a clipboard.

"Are you Gloyd Orangeboar?"

"Yes"

"Sign here please"

"Will do"

After signing the clipboard, Gloyd was handed the package. He closed the door after saying thank you to the man. Gloyd set the package on the floor and took out what was inside. It was the Fly Trapper 2000. It shot out sticky bubble gum at 100 miles an hour trapping a fly, or any other pest, making it impossible for them to move until the stickiness wore off and for you to be able to get it out of your house.

The fly looked on in fear at the invention as Gloyd aimed it. It figured it was done for until he got an idea. The fly moved around in loops and it didn't stop moving. Gloyd fired. It missed the fly and hit the couch knocking it over because of the force of the impact. Gloyd took 3 more shots. It hit a window, a picture frame, and the chair Gloyd was sitting in earlier. The fly flew up to the Jack-O-Chandelier. Gloyd fired more shots. It hit the hook causing the chandelier to fall and have more broken glass and pumpkins.

Gloyd kept firing. The fly kept moving. A bigger mess was made with every shot. After a while the fly grew tired and fell to the floor, panting. Gloyd smirked and aimed. He tried to fire but nothing came out. Gloyd knew he only had one bubble shot left but it should have come out. Gloyd looked in the gun and the last shot hit him square in the face! Gloyd groaned as the fly laughed.

"I can't believe I, the greatest prankster in Sugar Rush, got outsmarted by a FLY!", Gloyd said. The fly looked at Gloyd then the window. The fly flew to the still open window but before leaving saluted Gloyd. Gloyd smiled and saluted back. Gloyd then realized the big mess but decided to go wash the bubblegum off his face first.

While Gloyd was in the bathroom, he didn't hear a racer, a mint themed one to be exact, crawl in through the window and grab his prank journal. When Minty was outside, she called Vanellope.

"I have the prank journal", Minty said into the phone.

Vanellope responded back with a "Good now we can see what pranks Gloyd was planning."

Minty then laughed. "Yea and sending that fly in to distract Gloyd was GENIUS!"

* * *

**DONE! Tell me what you guys thought in a review. I do accept constructive criticism but please don't be mean.**

**BTW If anyone had read in a review that Bubblina Gumdrop was made by shortchick2000 that actually was me I just changed my screen name when I made an account.**

**Anyway Bubbles Out! **


End file.
